third wheel
by november 2 1990
Summary: Don't you ever feel like someone's stealing your boyfriend


**A/N I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. What would you do if you were a third wheel? Jo Taylor learns what it is like. She hates it because someone is attempting to steal her hot boyfriend. Jo loves her boyfriend dearly. He has saved Jo from a rapist, from a falling ceiling, and from a burning building. He is in love with her, but will another girl take his heart, from Jo. Who is Jo's hot boyfriend, who is the girl? Read to find out. **

**Jo's Pov**

Ever since that new girl came in she has been running my life. She has been hanging out with Kendall and I everywhere. I can't stand it. Kendall asked me out on a pool date, so I walked towards his Apartment, in a red cover up, which showed my bikini through it. I had brought sun tan lotion, a beach bag, and Kendall's favorite organic chocolate chip cookies. I also packed two sodas, Kendall's favorite pizza, and green forks and knives, and silver napkins.

I knocked, and Logan said, "Kendall's already down there."

I walked down, and saw Kendall sitting without a shirt on, at the pool. I walked up to him, and I pecked his lips. We sat and ate. Kendall kept telling me about what he and the guys did at the studio, and putting rat tails in Gustavo's sandwich was pretty funny, but what was more funny, the cut up brown chunks were Carlos' poop. Gustavo got so mad, Kelly let us go early today. Just as Kendall and I were about to eat the cookies, Lucy came up to us, and asked if she could join us. We accepted, but I really didn't want her here. She is always trying to steal Kendall away from me. Kendall is just so amazing, his hair, muscles, his green eyes, dimples, his amazing guitar playing, his sweetness, and his adorable nose.

Kendall and Lucy started to talk about guitars and hockey, so I just took out my phone, and I was playing on my phone until they noticed me. I would try to say something, but they would leave me out. I then walked towards Carlos. I said, "Hey Los."

Carlos asked, "Why aren't you with Kendall, he's crazy about you?"

I said, "He's having a blast with Lucy right now, and I feel like a third wheel."

I started to cry a little bit, and Carlos wrapped me in a hug, and then he whispered, "It's okay, Kendall is just a jerk."

I cried, "I love him though, he is my protector."

Carlos said, "Kendall obviously doesn't love you, because he left his girlfriend crying."

I said, "Carlos you're so sweet."

Carlos said, "I think Kendall is coming over."

I said, "I don't want to talk to him right now."

Kendall came over, and I was still sobbing in Carlos' arms. I possibly stained his shirt with tears, and my running mascara. I heard Kendall ask, "Garcia, what are you doing with my girl."

Carlos said, "She doesn't want to talk to you right now, because you upset her."

Kendall said, "Let me talk to her."

I whispered, "Carlos stay just in case."

I pulled away from Carlos, and Kendall asked, "Baby what's wrong?"

I said, "You ignored me when I wanted to hang out with you. I tried to talk to you both, but you guys just ignored me. I sat for a little bit, and then I went to talk to Carlos."

Kendall said, "Jo I am so sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you, on a date, I just want to get to know the new girl, I still like you a lot. Do you want to hang out now, just the two of us, no Lucy?"

I said, "No I don't want to hang out."

Kendall looked a little sad, and he stepped forward, and kissed my cheek, and he walked away. He sat on a pool chair, and he put his head in his hands. I didn't want to do that, but he ignored me, so I should ignore him for a little bit. Carlos had come back with frozen ice. He got me the blue one, and he had the green one. Kendall always had the green one, and I always had the blue one. Kendall ignored you, hang out with Carlos. I had a blast with Carlos. We even played extreme roller blading. Carlos had attached fire rockets, which made us go really fast. He won by 20 seconds. I decided to hang out with my boyfriend now. I found Kendall in the lobby, writing something down. I walked in, and he put it away.

When I asked what it was, Kendall said that it was nothing. I sat in his lap, and I looked at Kendall. He had a hurt, and regret look in his eyes. I leaned in and I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around Kendall's neck. Kendall had, put his around my waist, and he held me so close that there was no space in between us. I could feel his tongue swirling around in my mouth, I slowly nibbled on his tongue, causing him to moan. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, and I tilted my head. Kendall then decided to over power me, and he kissed me roughly, and then I pulled away slowly, but as I was pulling away, Kendall pulled me back into kiss him, and I kissed him for another two minutes. I pulled away, and said, "You're an amazing kisser."

Kendall said, "Jo will you go steady with me."

I didn't know what to say, so I just said, "Yes."

I hugged him, and he asked, "So babe, what do you want to do?"

I said, "Hang out with my boyfriend with no Lucy."

Kendall said, "You got it."

Kendall got us each his and her smoothies. Kendall always liked the her smoothies, and I liked the his smoothies. I kissed Kendall's lips, and he tasted like strawberries. I loved the way he tasted. Camille called, and asked if we could hang out, but I told her, I was hanging with Kendall. We decided to go to 2J to get some things.. Lucy knocked on the door, and asked Kendall if they could hang out. Kendall said, "No sorry, I am hanging out with Jo."

Lucy said, "All of us could hang out together."

Kendall said, "Lucy I don't think you heard me, I said I don't want to hang out."

Kendall slammed the door in her face, and then he came over to me, and kissed me.

Kendall looked me in the eye, and said, "Babe you are the only one for me, I could never give you up, and I could never let anyone but your dad take you away. If your dad takes you away, it would be not even for a few hours. I need my lovely prom queen by my side."

I said, "Kendall I am still going to have to fight for your affections, because I am competing against your fans, and Lucy, for your heart."

Kendall said, "Baby, you have my heart, and since we are going steady, we need to go get promise rings."

I kissed his cheek, and agreed. We drove in Kendall's convertible. Kendall had his hand on my thigh the entire time. He would push his hand up a little more, and then he would rub on the inside. I pushed his hand down, and said, "Later."

Kendall held my hand, and pulled into the ring shop. We shopped for the ring, and we found the perfect ones. I put mine on my right hand, ring finger. Kendall put his on too. I went to the car, and Kendall went back in, maybe he forgot his wallet. He came back out a few minutes later. Kendall drove me back with him, and he kissed my cheek at the stop signs, and he would kiss my lips at the stop lights. Kendall got honked at, but he just honked back. I kissed his cheek, as he drove. Kendall pulled up to the Palm Woods, and he asked me, "Jo can we please walk to the park before we go to the Palm Woods?"

I just nodded, and held his hand, as he put it around me. Kendall stopped and he said, "Let's take a seat."

I sat down, and Kendall said, "Jo you know how I like you right."

I nodded. Kendall said, "Well I want you to think of me every time you wear this."

He held out a heart shaped pendant, and it had an engraving. It said. "I'm always thinking about you, you are always on my mind, and you stole my heart."- Kendall

I said, "Awe you are the sweetest thing ever. I am always thinking about you too. You are always on my mind, and you really did steal my heart, when you sang under my balcony."

Kendall said, "Don't ever doubt my feelings for you."

I tackled him, and kissed him. I had kissed Kendall for about ten minutes, and then he had pinned me, and I thought he was going to do something, and he surprised me by kissing me, and then he got up, and pulled me up. Kendall walked me back to the Palm Woods, and he had carried me back, because I started to fall asleep on the way back. Kendall is the sweetest. He carried me back to my apartment, and he brought me into my room. He sat me down, and he said, "I'll get you some pajamas."

Kendall Got me a tank top, and some shorts. I kissed his cheek lightly, and because my dad wasn't home, I pulled Kendall into the bed, after I got changed. Kendall said, "Babe, I'll stay, just let me go get some clothes."

Kendall kissed my cheek, and he left. In about five minutes Kendall came back, in his pajamas. **A/N the ones he wore in Big Time Mansion**. Kendall came in, and he came into my room, and locked the door. Kendall hopped into my bed with me. Kendall pulled off his pants and shirt, and night hat. Kendall snuggled into me, and he wrapped his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck. Kendall said, "Good night Jo."

I said, "Good night Kendall."

I woke up, kissing Kendall. Kendall had said, "I didn't know you dream of kissing me."

It was a joke, but I said, "I always do."

Kendall hugged me and said, "You know you drool right."

I said, "Yeah I know, and you know you snore and grab things in your sleep."

I then said, "It's hot though."

Kendall kissed me, and then Lucy knocked on the door, and Kendall answered. Lucy asked, "Kendall why are you 95% naked in Jo's apartment?"

Kendall said, "Jo and I are going steady."

I walked out in my boxer shorts, and tank top. I held onto Kendall's arm. Kendall wrapped his arm around me, and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Lucy said, "Oh okay, bye Kendall."

She left, and I asked Kendall, "What did she want?"

Kendall said, "Jo she just wanted to know why I was 95% naked in your apartment? I told her that we were going steady, and then you walked out."

I just kissed him. Kendall and I had sex. I had to go to set, so I said bye to Kendall, and I kissed him before I left. I could get used to living with Kendall.

**A/N I hope you like this.**


End file.
